Why Does She?
by anabelgem14
Summary: When Bella and Edward run into Mike and Jessica at the mall, Mike and Jessica have speculations why Bella now looks perfect, like her family. I do not own Twilight or any of its charcters...
1. Why Does She?

"Bella! Renesmee would love this outfit, don't you think?" Edward Cullen was looking in the window of a children's boutique in Seattle, Washington, shopping for their daughter with Bella.

"Yes, she would love it, but she would outgrow it by the time an occasion came around for her to wear it."

Bella's cell phone started to ring, and she looked at the caller ID. "Hello, Alice!"

Alice's bubbly voice came through the speakers. "Hello, Bella! I just wanted to let you know that we got an invitation in the mail today for Mike and Jessica's wedding today. So be looking for a dress. And I wanted to let you know that your going to run into them at the mall today. That's all. We're going hunting, so Jake's going to stay with Nessie- I mean Renesmee." Although it had been at least 2 months since the fight had been over, the nickname Nessie had still hung over the air of the Cullens and their newly formed friends, the werewolf pack.

"Ok. Thank you, Alice! Buh-bye!" She slipped the phone back into her pocket and looked at Edward, her personal piece of heaven.

"Alright, I'm starting to think you can see the future, too." Bella started walking in the store, sure that Edward was following.

"No, no. I can just read peoples minds. They are here, in this mall. They're looking at the dresses for the bridesmaids." Edward got a smirk on his face, and Bella itched to know what he was thinking.

"You'll find out soon enough. I would know that look anywhere."

When the two had purchased Renesmee's outfit for the wedding, they started walking toward the main section of the overcrowded mall. People stared at the perfect couple, almost airbrushed out of a magazine, so perfect, yet so imperfect. Like the fact, for instance, that the couple couldn't sleep, or they didn't eat, and the tiny fact that they were vampires.

"Bella? Edward?" The two turned to find the source of the voice. Jessica and Mike are coming toward them, holding hands and about 5 different shopping bags. "Oh! I'm glad we ran into you!!! In case you didn't already get the invitation… we're getting married!!!" Jessica was glowing, and Edward had a smirk, meaning either Mike's or Jessica's thoughts were downright hilarious. Bella made a mental note to ask him what it was about later.

"Yes, Alice just called us with the exciting news! Congratulations!!!" Bella really was happy for them.

"Hey, Bella? Can I talk to you?" Jessica lead Bella to a table at the back of the food court, and Edward and Mike were talking quietly by the pretzel stand.

"So Bella, how would you like to be my maid of honor?" Jessica was dying to know.

Bella looked shocked. "Of course! But why me? Why not Angela?" She was drumming her fingers on the table impatiently.

"Because, if you hadn't told Mike to ask me to Prom, we never would've even dated!!! So I want you to be my maid of honor!"

"Ok… when's the wedding?"

Jessica took a breath, meaning Bella was in for a mouthful. "Well, it's all on the invitation. It's sixths months away. And since I mailed the invitation, I was going to call you tonight, but since I ran into you here, that's not necessary. The bridesmaid dresses are going to be red. I found this really pretty one in the window down at the other end of the mall, but they say there sold out." Bella got up and started walking toward the other end of the mall. She looked back at Jessica. "Aren't you coming?"

Jessica hurried after her. "Where are we going? Bella, wait!" Jessica ran to catch up, and noticed something she hadn't noticed up until this very point. Bella was very pale. Like the Cullens. And she was walking quicker, and gracefully, and that was something because Bella Swan(now Bella Cullen) was always the one to be clumsy, never graceful. She looked like a Cullen. Strange.

"We're going to talk to the managers of that store. Alice is a gold card member."

"I'm sorry miss, there is nothing I can do. The dresses are sold out." The manager was getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I didn't introduce myself. I'm Bella Cullen. Alice Cullen is my sister-in-law? Name ring a bell? I do believe she's told me one time or another that she is a gold card member here?"

The managers' eyes got very wide, almost inhumanely possibly, and her mouth formed a tiny 'o'.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen. I did not realize that you were Alice's sister." The manager shifted from one foot to the other, and smoothed her hair and skirt. "Bottled watter, cookie?"

Jessica noticed that Bella was scratching her throat, and she looked disgusted.

"Um, no thank you. What I want is for you to tell me that you have some of those adorable bridesmaid dresses from the window display in the back. How many do you need, Jess?" Jessica was shocked. She never could've done that. She stammered, "Um… 4."

Bella looked meaningfully at the manager and she ran to the back of the store, pulling with her one sales assistant.

"Wow, Bella! How did you do that?" Jessica's worries faded away.

"Gold card members are taken very seriously. There are less than 100 in the entire chain." Bella looked around the store. "To tell you the truth, Alice designed that bag over there."

Jessica followed Bella's finger and ran toward the leather slouch hobo purse. "Really? Is that why she's a gold card member?"

Bella nodded. The manager returned at that moment. "Would you like us to hold them for you, Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella called Jessica back over. "Oh, there not for me, there for her. Ask her."

"Ok, under what name, miss?" The manager was less nervous now, apparently eased by the fact that her job was no longer on the line by dissatisfying a gold card members' sister-in-law.

"Stanley. Jessica Stanley."

In the car with Mike on the way home, Jessica spoke out loud. "Did you notice that Bella looked just like the Cullens?"

Mikes' mouth fell open. "Yeah, I did! I thought it was just me! Maybe it's like this family initiation ritual or something."

Jessica bounced back with a response. "I think it might be something like she fell into a vat of toxic waste and was transformed into this pale, graceful, beautiful angel. And that's saying something because we both know that Bella wasn't the most coordinated being on the planet.

"I asked Edward who the outfit he was carrying was for and he said it was for is adopted niece. Their parents now."

"Hmmph!" And with that the subject of why Bella looked like the Cullens was long forgotten.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Since I have got numerous reviews asking me to continue this story, I will write a sequel. For the wedding. Under another name, because as I mentioned in the summary it is and will always be a ONESHOT. The sequel might not be up this year, and it will be under another title. So, ideas please? I will mention your name in my story if you give me the winning title.

Thanks,

Anabelgem14

Megan


End file.
